cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn of the Eds
"Dawn of the Eds" is the 13th episode of Season 1 and the 13th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Edsimagine they are "space outlaws" while on their way to go see the movie Robot Rebel Ranch. Plot The Eds are at the dumpster searching for bottles to trade in for money. Eddy is getting Ed into a makeshift rope harness in the alley. Edd then comes and wraps him with cling film to protect him from garbage, and gives him a mask and snorkelfor breathing. Edd then struggles to hoist Ed into the container, but manages in the end. Edd loses his footing and is pulled into the air while Ed falls in the dumpster. after a while, Ed gives the signal to hoist him up, and Eddy pulls Edd to pull Ed out of the trash. Ed reveals he has many glass items, including a scientific glass vile, while Edd and Eddy celebrate. On their way to exchange the glass items, Edd and Eddy partake in a conversation over how many jawbreakers they could buy. Ed all of a sudden stops at a poster. As they walk past Ed, Eddy asks for Ed's opinion, only to find out he has slipped behind them, gazing at a movie poster. The poster is revealed as Robot Rebel Ranch. After reading the descriptions on the poster, Ed is shocked to find out the movie is for "Adults Only". Ed covers up the small print and claims that is not fair and falls to the ground wishing if he could only be older. Edd states they can watch it in a year on television, but Ed states that is when all the good stuff is cut out. On their way to cash in their bottles, on a bike, the Eds discuss how to get into the movie. Ed then tells them how the story begins, with 3 space outlaws, and their journey is starting to reflect the Eds' journey. They go through the construction site into the tunnel that leads them to the Junkyard. The bike is broken on impact. The Eds play make-believe as they try to get off the "planet" they're marooned on. The Eds embark to find shelter to escape from "the frozen robot planet nights" as Ed describes it. Then Eddy stumbles upon the Retro Van. The boys make the van "Central Command". The Retro Van features a broken radio, two seats in the front, "genuine shag carpeting", and a waterbed in the back. They then go pretend to be space outlaws, with an "every man for himself" type battle. Eddy then shows off a pair of fuzzy dice and uses them as nunchuks. Ed and Edd, unimpressed, take out their "guns", when Ed stumbles upon the Kankers torturing Kevin by spinning him on a tractor wheel. Ed then rescues Kevin, who does not thank him and pedals his bike away. Ed then discovers the existence of "solar scum", which he attempts to "terminate". Eddy hears Ed's scream, then asks Edd if he heard that. Eddy then asks if the rocket is complete, then jumps into the seat as Edd explains that it is a prototype. Eddy nags Edd to launch the rocket, which he eventually obliges to do so. Eddy is launched into the air, then the rocket starts to disintegrate. Eddy free-falls until Edd activates the parachute. He then throws the controller to the ground, which pushed the button that activates the parachute again, releasing it. Eddy continues to fall and lands on an unsuspecting Edd. Eddy tells hims the rocket needs work and Edd has to remind him again that it was a prototype. Ed then suddenly appears running away from something and screaming "The robots are coming! The robots are coming!". Then the other Eds see the "robots", and retreat to the van. Ed then enters a monologue, detailing in narrative form what is happening. He then signals the attack, and attacks the robots with their laser guns. They continuously attack the robots with Ed yelling to his friends hit the robots hard. In reality, they are throwing cans at Sarah and Jimmy. When an angry Sarah tells Ed that it's time for dinner, Edd and Eddy go home with the latter noting that dinner sounds good right about now as he is hungry, leaving Ed behind to utter yet another monologue, believing he is the last space outlaw standing after the battle and he gets pulled away by Edd and Eddy as he believes that he has been betrayed by his comrades as the episode irises in on him. (With Eddy telling him to shut up and end it after the iris-in is completed). Characters *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Jimmy *Sarah Cameos *Kevin *Lee Kanker *May Kanker *Marie Kanker Category:Episodes Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes Category:11m Category:CN